


I Love You, Dumbass...

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Iwa chan~, M/M, Tsundere Iwaizumi, first time (both parties), sweeter (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iwaizumi is a little tsundere, and has a hard time just spitting out that he loves Oikawa. The scene afterwords is sweet I guess, just expect a fine-line dom and sub, but not to an extreme. But you will know who’s on top. (I kinda like the idea of a fight for dominance 😅)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	I Love You, Dumbass...

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting so it won’t delete ‼️

“Oi! SHITTYKAWA!” Iwaizumi yelled from inside the gym, to Oikawa. The practice had already ended, all that was left was for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to clean the gym. “Hey dumbass, put the broom down.” 

“What do you need Iwa chan~? Finally telling me that we are good friends!??”   
  


“N-No dumbass! It’s something else.”   
Oikawa’s face looked puzzled. Iwaizumi sat there in a few seconds of silence. “Well out with it Iwa chan, you’re gonna make me nervous.” Iwaizumi was already fidgeting his arms around. “Oikawa I don’t know even how to say this.....god this is embarrassing..” Oikawa’s face turned up into a smirk. “You love me..don’t you Hajime?” Iwaizumi’s face lit in a blush after Oikawa had called him by his first name. “I- Oikawailoveyomorethanivelovedanyone!”   
Oikawas hands threw themselves up to his mouth. He immediately looked away, feeling tears well in his eyes. “Oikawa are you about to cry-?”   
  


“N-No! I’ve just been waiting for that for about 2..2 years..*hic*” Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa, in an endearing hug. Iwaizumi’s face grew to an intense red, more than before. “Iwa chan what in the world are you thinking of?”   
  


“I’m sorry Oikawa I just can’t stand not having you for another second more.” Oikawa lifted his face to Iwaizumi’s and incited a kiss. The amount of bliss the two of them felt, they wanted to last forever. Kisses grew to a make out session. Oikawa was first to break the kiss. “Iwa chan get in the closet with me right goddamn now.”

Leading Oikawa hand in hand, walking into the closet and locking the door. Iwaizumi immediately rid himself of his Jersey, pushing both him and Oikawa to the ground. In the lotus blossom position, they continued from where they had left off. Iwaizumi’s hands explored across Oikawa’s back, who in response moaned into the kiss. “Iwa~ my back is sensitive..” breaking the kiss, Oikawa also rid himself of his shirt. Oikawa’s pupils were blown with lust. “Iwa go easy on me, ok? This would be my first time...” Iwaizumi gave a low chuckle. Iwaizumi took it upon himself to remove Oikawa’s shorts, while dancing his fingers around Oikawa’s back. This made him convulse and squirm, breathing heavily. “What’s so -ahn! Funny Iwa chan? Is it because I’m a -haa virgin?” Iwaizumi unsheathed both of their members, noticing that yes, they were virtually the same size. Iwaizumi began to stroke both of them together with one hand, taking advantage of Oikawa’s back with the other. Oikawa was loud, louder than Iwaizumi had expected. He had expected low noises, however Oikawa moaned like he were someone completely different. Sounded like some kind of....lewd porn video, and Oikawa was the girl in it..“Ahn!! Iwa chan please let me cum-!” Iwaizumi wrapped Oikawa’s lips in a kiss, passionately raising the pleasure level. Oikawa was loud enough for anyone to hear outside, thankfully it was way past the end of the day. Oikawa whimpered through the kiss, still convulsing as Iwaizumi felt up his back on just the pads of his fingers.


End file.
